Porque escaparon
by Kitsune1818
Summary: TRADUCCION ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ursa se hubiera llevado a Zuko consigo cuando huyó de la Nación del Fuego?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ozai los hubiera atrapado?, ¿!ué tan diferente sería la vida de Zuko?


_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a Ergo-Awesome**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**N/T:** tenía este fic en mi lista de pendientes desde hace demasiado y había estado posponiendo el terminarlo (junto con otros más) por dedicarme a otras cosas. Últimamente me he dedicado más a leer y trabajar que a sentarme a traducir algo como Dios manda, espero cambiar eso pronto… o de poco a poco como es más mi estilo. Por lo pronto, espero que disfruten de esto tanto como yo disfruté el original.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Porque Escaparon**

_Por Ergo-Awesome_

Zuko tiene 10 años cuando su madre entra a hurtadillas a su habitación a mitad de la noche. Estaba oscuro como la boca de lobo y sus ojos estaban tan nublados por el sueño que apenas y notó el brillo de la vela.

-Zuko, necesito que despiertes y te mantengas muy callado –ella presionó su dedo contra sus labios mientras lo guiaba fuera de la cama.

-Madre, ¿qué sucede? –el piso está frío cuando se pone de pie y, aunque el aire es cálido, se estremece-. ¿Padre está bien?

-Shh –ella sonríe débilmente mientras le viste la gruesa capa sobre los hombros-. Todo va a estar ben. Solo necesito que estés calladito.

Nunca antes ha escuchado ese tono de desesperación en su voz. Le da miedo, así que la sigue silenciosamente fuera de la habitación y a través del pasillo. Ella le toma de la mano todo el tiempo, su agarre tan apretado que le duele, pero no emite ningún sonido.

Ursa se mueve apresuradamente por el palacio, tan rápido que Zuko casi tiene que correr para mantenerse al corriente. Atraviesan pasillos y corredores que él no ha visto desde que era pequeño y jugaba a las escondidas con Azula hasta que un sirviente los regañaba por esconderse detrás de un tapete invaluable. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Está jadeando cuando arriban a la despensa, donde observa a uno de los chefs darle una pequeña bolsa a su madre, por un momento se pregunta si todo esto es un juego; un picnic sorpresa a la luz de la luna, pero la seria expresión en el rostro de su madre al agradecer al chef aparta esa idea.

Zuko tiene 10 años la noche en que ve el palacio por última vez. Mira sobre el hombro mientras su madre lo ayuda a subir al lomo del rinoceronte komodo, apenas puede distinguir la estructura del edificio contra el cielo nocturno, pero sabe que está ahí. Siente cuando su madre monta detrás de él, sujetando las riendas y espoleando a la bestia hacia adelante. Él sigue viendo hacia atrás mientras cabalgan a toda velocidad en la noche.

Es el viaje más largo en la vida de Zuko. Más largo que el viaje anual de la familia hacia la Isla de Fuego y más largo de lo que se imagina tomaría llegar a Ba Sing Se. Ha visto innumerables mapas del mundo, pero nunca había considerado que algo dibujado con el largo de su dedo pudiera tomar días de viaje. Se siente repentinamente muy pequeño.

Su madre vende el rinoceronte komodo a un carnicero fuera de la capital, Zuko sabe lo que eso significa y gira la cabeza para esconder su tristeza y se niega a comer los embutidos que su madre compra con el dinero hasta que su hambre duele tanto que su cabeza da giros. Su madre también compra para ambos ropa nueva, forzándolo a vestir una áspera túnica café que huele raro y pica alrededor de los hombros. Él se siente miserable mientras vagan penosamente por la Nación del Fuego, su cabello acomodado en un moño de campesino.

-Mamá, estoy _cansado_, me duelen los pies –deja de caminar y cruza los brazos-. ¿Por qué o podemos ir a casa?

-No podemos ir a casa –su voz es apenas un susurro, pero implacable como el acero-. _Nunca_ podremos regresar a casa –hay lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se inclina para colocar las manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿_Por qué_? –Zuko siente como se le eriza el pelo en la nuca y su garganta se reseca.

-Porque… porque no se suponía que te trajera conmigo. Para salvarte –Ursa mira a los ojos de su hijo-. Porque tu padre desea hacer lo inimaginable.

Zuko traga con dificultad, luchado contra las lágrimas. Los príncipes no lloran.

-Mamá, estás asustándome –murmura-. ¿Qué es lo que Padre quiere hacer?, ¿hizo algo malo?

Ursa asiente con la cabeza.

-Quiere lastimarte Zuko. Él quiere… -se muerde el labio, debatiéndose cuanto debe decir. Finalmente suspira y su voz se quiebra al hablar-. Quiere matarte.

Zuko encoge los hombros para librarse de las manos de su madre, incluso cuando los dedos se le entierran en los hombros tratando de sujetarlo.

-¡No! –grita él- ¡no!, Padre nunca… -aprieta los puños, lágrimas le opacan la vista- ¡él no haría eso!

-Si. Si lo haría –Ursa se remanga las mangas de su túnica para mostrarle las ventas que cubren sus brazos.

Para cuando desenrolla las vendas y le muestra a Zuko las quemaduras que Ozai causó para silenciar sus protestas, los dos están llorando.

Zuko tiene 10 años la primera vez que deja la Nación del Fuego. Ursa y él esperan hasta que cae la noche para acercarse al malecón, avanzando furtivamente por el puerto en la oscuridad. Él está temblando para cuando alcanzan el muelle, observando silenciosamente a su madre dar lo último de su dinero a un viejo pescador. Cree que el pescador lo reconoce, incluso con la ropa de campesino y el rostro bronceado. Ojos castaños lo estudian minuciosamente y Zuko finalmente entrecierra los ojos y lo mira intensamente de regreso, eso provoca una risa en el anciano.

El pescador revuelve el cabello de Zuko mientras abordan el bote, diciéndole que no se enferme en el bote. La plancha se cierra ruidosamente y el pescador gruñe mientras levanta el ancla y hace otras miles de pequeñas cosas que Zuko no puede identificar. Se siente como una eternidad antes de que el bote zarpe hacia el océano abierto.

Zuko solo tiene 10 años cuando deja toda su vida atrás.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Zuko tiene 11 años cuando finalmente deja de arrugar el ceño cada vez que alguien le llama "Lee". Detesta el nombre, le recuerda que ya no es un príncipe, que solo es un campesino atrapado en una villa al lado del camino en algún lugar del Reino Tierra, un campesino que barre los pisos y alimenta a los caballos-avestruz por algo de dinero, un campesino cuya madre trabaja todo el día lavando y remendando ropas por dinero hasta que su espalda duele y sus dedos están encarnecidos, un campesino al que no se le permite usar el Fuego Control porque eso podría provocar que lo descubran y el que lo descubrieran significaría la muerte.

Pero también es un campesino cuya madre lee con él con la luz de una vela cada noche, ayudándolo con cualquier libro que pueden conseguir o tomar prestado de algún otro aldeano. Ella juega fuera con él aunque esté tan cansada que difícilmente puede mantener los ojos abiertos y le compra pasteles en lugar del material para hacerse un nuevo vestido. Él es un campesino cuya madre lo ama.

Zuko tiene 12 años cuando besa a una chica por primera vez. Su nombre es Nhan y ella lo reta a besarla por una natilla y una empanada rellena con pasta de judías dulces. Su madre es la mejor pastelera en la aldea y la madre de Zuko no ha tenido dinero para dulces en semanas, así que acepta. Nhan es alta y delgada y sus labios están ligeramente agrietados. El beso es casto y ella huye entre risitas un momento después. Zuko la observa alejarse y piensa que se ve un poco como Mai.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Zuko tiene 13 años cuando Azulon, el Señor del Fuego, su abuelo, fallece. Su madre y él escuchan sobre ello por un calderero errante que pasa por el pueblo. El calderero dice que la última voluntad del Señor del Fuego es pasar la corona a su hijo menor, no al príncipe heredero. Zuko y Ursa pretenden estar sorprendidos para esconder su decepción.

-¿Crees que ya podemos regresar a casa? –susurra Zuko a mitad de la noche-. El Señor del Fuego, el Abuelo, era el que me quería muerto. Quizá…

-No –la voz de Ursa suena cansada, pero firme-. Tu padre no nos permitirá regresar. Lo desafiamos. Lo _traicionamos._

Zuko se sienta, mirando a su madre a través de la oscuridad.

-Pero él es el _Señor del Fuego_ ahora. Puede hacer lo que quiera, puede perdonarnos y…

-Tu padre nunca perdona a nadie. Nunca… -Ursa se gira sobre su saco de dormir hasta darle la espalda a Zuko, y él sabe que ese es el final de la conversación. Antes de que regrese a dormir, ella le murmura-: Zuko, tienes que confiar en mí. Por favor no hagas nada tonto.

Zuko no tiene la oportunidad de hacer nada tonto, aunque piensa en ello. Una semana después, tropas de la Nación del Fuego pasan por el pueblo. Encienden las casas con despiadada precisión con las caras escondidas tras las mascaras. Cuando llegan a la modesta casa de Ursa y Zuko, él corre fuera a pesar de los intentos de su madre de detenerlo, sostiene los sables que compro del calderero con el dinero que había ahorrado haciendo varios trabajos. Cuando los soldados se acercan lo suficiente, los ataca. Los sables giran y usa el Fuego Control, Fuego Control _de verdad,_ por primera vez en tres años. El intento es torpe y débil por la falta de práctica y Zuko esta muy seguro de que se olvido de respirar correctamente, por lo que no es una sorpresa el que los soldados lo derroten en minutos.

Con los brazos apresados tras la espalda, Zuko patea y grita mientras un soldado entra en la casa y arrastra fuera a su madre. No esconde su sonrisa cuando ella se resiste, ingeniándoselas para herir el brazo de uno de los hombres con un cuchillo de cocina. Vuelve a forcejear y una de sus manos se libera. Por un momento piensa que es posible tener una oportunidad, pero algo duro lo golpea en la nuca y el mundo se desvanece.

Zuko tiene 13 años cuando ve a su padre por primera vez en tres años. El nuevo Señor del Fuego se ve más endurecido y cruel de lo que Zuko recuerda y su valor decae. Puede ver a su madre cerca, el rostro orgulloso aunque sus manos estén atadas detrás de su espalda y un guardia observe cada movimiento que hace. Cuando prueba la resistencia de las esposas en sus propias muñecas, estas no se mueven, pero siente la punta de la lanza de un soldado contra su espalda.

Ozai les dice que la mayoría en la Nación del Fuego los creen muertos; asesinados en un atentado del Reino Tierra contra la familia real. Les dice que solo sus más allegados aliados conocen la verdad y que se les ofreció una recompensa para encontrar a los traidores. Dice la última palabra como la sentencia de muerte que es.

Zuko siente como se le cierra la garganta y trata de liberar sus brazos nuevamente. Todo lo que desea es quemar la satisfacción del rostro de su padre. Lágrimas de rabia arden en sus ojos y trata de contenerlas, pero recuerda que ya no es un príncipe y se pregunta si a los traidores se les permite llorar. Quiere gritar cada obstáculo que ha experimentado en los últimos tres años, gritar la injusticia, decirle a su padre que él _no_ es un traidor. Pero solo consigue preguntar "¿por qué?"

-Abandonaste tus deberes hacia tu nación, tu título, y a tu gente en tiempos de necesidad –Ozai lo mira fríamente mientras habla-. Se suponía que ustedes dos hicieran el sacrificio por un bien mayor y en lugar de eso, huyeron.

-¿Mi vida es solo un _sacrificio_? –Zuko trata de incorporarse, pero el guardia tras él lo sostiene de los hombros. Todo lo que le quedan son palabras-. ¿Alguna vez signifiqué algo para ti?, ¿me amaste alguna vez si quiera?

Ozai no responde, en vez de eso gira la cabeza. Es la voz de Ursa, su tranquila y determinada voz la que rompe el silencio.

-¡Nada de esto es culpa de Zuko! Yo lo obligue a marcharse. Fui yo –ella fulmina con la mirada a su marido con toda la furia de una protectora madre-. Castígame a mí, no a él.

En ese momento Zuko sabe que no importa si su padre lo amo o no alguna vez, su madre lo ama y eso es suficiente. En ese momento, quiere hacer lo que sea para protegerla como ella lo ha protegido por los pasados tres años.

-Desde luego que es tu culpa. Su debilidad _siempre_ fue tu culpa –dice Ozai con desdén mientras mira a su esposa-. Pero porque lo has pedido, le evitaré el dolor de verte morir –sonríe fríamente, caminando hacia su hijo-. Él morirá primero y tú, Ursa, puedes verlo.

Todo pasa rápidamente. Zuko tira de las esposas con toda su fuerza porque solo tiene 13 años y no quiere morir todavía. Puede ver el relámpago formándose alrededor de las manos de su padre y se escucha gritar, pero el sonido parece distante y él sabe que no es capaz de emitir ese sonido que hiela la sangre. Y entonces ve a su madre. No sabe como es que una mujer tan delgada, cansada por años de trabajo manual puede liberarse del guardia que la retiene, pero de alguna forma lo consigue. Zuko recuerda que tan fuerte lo mordió la madre pato-tortuga a pesar de ser tan pequeña y piensa que el amor de una madre debe ser más fuerte que cualquier Control.

Ursa se lanza frente a Zuko justo cuando el relámpago hace un arco hacia él. El rayo la golpea directamente en el pecho. Zuko grita nuevamente, pero esta vez lleno de ira y resentimiento y amor, pero sobre todo, por amor. Ursa cae al suelo con un espasmo antes de quedarse completamente quieta. Zuko se inclina sobre su madre, las lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas y caen sobre su túnica. Se pregunta si sus lágrimas pueden hacer que se despierte, porque alguna vez ella le leyó un cuento sobre un príncipe que revivió a su verdadero amor al llorar sobre su cuerpo. Pero él ya no es un príncipe.

Zuko tiene 13 años cuando observa a su madre morir por salvarle la vida. Por salvarlo de su _padre._

Fuego se riza desde sus dedos y los grilletes se calientan hasta resplandecer. La piel de sus muñecas se ampolla y rompe, pero él no se percata del dolor. El dolor físico no es nada comparado con las emociones que se revolvían en su cabeza. Tira de los debilitados grilletes, la cadena se rompe y sus manos quedan libres. Usa Fuego Control por segunda vez en muchos días y esta vez las llamas son intensamente brillantes. Los soldados esquivan cuando el fuego enciende el bosque a su alrededor, pero su padre se mantiene erguido arrojando una bola de fuego de regreso. Zuko trata de esquivar pero es demasiado lento y la bola de fuego le quema el lado izquierdo de la cara; el dolor es peor que el de sus muñecas y de repente se encuentra corriendo porque su madre le salvó la vida y él aún _de verdad_ quiere vivir.

Zuko piensa que se ha escapado hasta que ve a su hermana bloquearle el camino. Ella tiene la cruel expresión de su padre y él piensa que es la más terrorífica niña de 11 años en el mundo.

-Hola, Zuzu –dice ella con un ronroneo-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Debería seguir corriendo, pero el dolor está comenzando a hacerse sentir y solo quiere recuperar el aliento.

-Azula –jadeó- muévete.

-Lo lamento, Zuko, no puedo hacer eso –ella entrecierra los ojos y las llamas le encienden las manos. Zuko se pregunta cuando aprendió a purificar su fuego lo suficiente como para arder azul-. Sabes, tú eres la única cosa que se interpone en mi camino hacia la corona. Podrás ser un traidor desterrado pero algunos rebeldes te seguirán como el "verdadero" príncipe –su sonrisa es cruel-. No puedo dejar que eso suceda.

Atrapado en ese lugar por el dolor y la fatiga, Zuko sabe que Azula tiene un tiro limpio, pero también observa el tirar de una mueca en la esquina de su boca y el brillo de la duda en sus ojos cuando ella lanza el fuego contra su cabeza. Las llamas pasan suficientemente cerca de su cabeza como para chamuscarle el pelo, pero aun así falla. Incluso si Azula tiene la sonrisa de su padre, aún tiene 11 años y Zuko _es aún _su hermano.

Zuko no le da otra oportunidad a su hermana porque sabe que ella no es capaz de dos momentos de misericordia en un día. Se levanta y corre antes de que pueda reagruparse. Puede escucharla persiguiéndolo, pero ella solo está persiguiendo la corona, él corre por su vida y es más alto, así que por supuesto que la deja atrás. Continúa corriendo hasta que sus piernas colapsan y siente como si nunca fuera a recuperar el aliento nuevamente. Cae inconsciente al lado del camino y espera que la muerte le llegue.

Zuko solo tiene 13 años cuando despierta en el hogar de un extraño y se da cuenta de que está completamente solo en el mundo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Zuko tiene 14 años la primera vez que ve Ba Sing Se. Observa la ciudad a través de la Costa de la Luna Llena y esta súbitamente sorprendido de que su tío fuera alguna vez capaz de crear una abertura en la muralla. Está cansado, hambriento y se pregunta si esto es lo que se siente el tender un asedio en una ciudad. Si lo es, hubiera perdido el corazón después de 600 días y supone que eso lo hace un cobarde y fracaso justo como a su tío, pero no se siente como ninguna de esas dos cosas; ha sobrevivido un año por sí solo, incluso en los días cuando todo lo que tenía era el sueño de que algún día la vida sería buena nuevamente.

Ha escuchado el rumor de que su tío se volvió loco después de que su madre y él "murieran". Dos pueblos atrás alguien le dijo que Iroh dejó la familia real y abrió una tienda de té en el anillo exterior de Ba Sing Se. Zuko quiere creer que su tío está cruzando la bahía y que finalmente tiene alguien hacia quien correr en lugar de huir, pero él conoce una mentira cuando escucha una. El rumor es solo una trampa para atraerlo a la cuidad. Su tío no es un cobarde o un fracaso y nunca abandonaría a su nación.

Mientras le da la espalda a la imposiblemente alta muralla de Ba Sing Se, se pregunta qué es lo que Iroh está haciendo realmente. ¿Está el anciano tratando de comprar muñecas para Azula o ha abandonado la idea? En lo profundo de sí mismo, Zuko tiene la esperanza de que su tío aún está tratando de sacar lo bueno que hay en su hermana. Necesita creer que aún hay un miembro en la familia tratando de hacer lo que es correcto. No tiene dinero para comida nuevamente y sueños es lo único que le queda.

Zuko tiene 15 años cuando conoce a los Luchadores por la Justicia. Ellos lo encuentran vagando por el bosque luego de que dejara otro pueblo con su póster de Se Busca emplastado en las paredes. Ellos le dan comida y refugio y por un momento se atreve a pensar que ha encontrado un hogar, pero ellos odian a la Nación del Fuego más que él y teme decirles quien es. Quien fue antes de que se convirtiera en un adolescente perdido que hace trabajos extraños por algo de cambio y que sabotea campamentos de la Nación del Fuego cuando puede. El líder, Jet, lo invita a unirse a ellos en una redada y él acepta porque no tiene otro lugar al que ir.

Pero Zuko no se queda con los Luchadores por la Justicia por mucho tiempo. Reconoce algo que es demasiado como el modo de pensar de su padre en Jet y esa forma de pensar es de lo que ha estado huyendo. Las memorias de Jet están llenas de fuego y dolor, pero Zuko aún recuerda la bondad en los ojos de su madre y la ternura de su toque y no puede distorsionar su muerte en una razón para lastimar a personas inocentes. Los Luchadores por la Justicia están peleando contra una entidad sin rostro, pero la pelea de Zuko es mucho más personal. Se marcha de la casa en el árbol en medio de la noche porque no quiere ver el dolor en las caras de los niños pequeños cuando se den cuenta de que se ha ido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Zuko tiene 16 años cuando escucha que el Avatar ha regresado. No lo cree al principio porque cada niño en la Nación del Fuego sabe que el Avatar fue asesinado hace 100 años, pero una noche cuando está tratando de dormir en el campo porque no puede permitiré una habitación en ese momento, ve una criatura gigante que solo puede ser un bisonte del aire surcar los cielos. Repentinamente, es un creyente.

Pasa las siguientes semanas viajando entre pueblos y aldeas tratando de recolectar información del Avatar y sus amigos. Después de tres días decide que esos niños deben estar locos porque obviamente no son nada más que problemas. Después de una semana _él_ debe estar loco porque aún está tratando de seguir a eso malditos niños y no está ni seguro de porqué. Es demasiado grande como para creer en cuentos de hadas acerca de una persona salvando al mundo y no está buscando hacer amigos porque todos los que se acercan a él terminan siendo homicidas o muertos. Esos niños tienen a la Nación del Fuego persiguiéndolos y no es para nada listo el seguir corriendo hacia las personas que lo quieren muerto. Debe de tener un deseo suicida porque sigue persiguiendo al Avatar y de alguna manera se siente correcto.

La primera vez que Zuko ve al Avatar se da cuenta de que el salvador del mundo es solo un niño y realmente duda que un niñito pueda traer el final de una guerra de 100 años. Pero claro, él es el ex-príncipe heredero de la Nación del Fuego que ahora viaja por el Reino Tierra limpiando las casillas de los caballo-avestruz como modo de vida, así que supone que todo es posible. No ha creído en mucho de nada desde que su madre murió, pero _quizá_ pueda creer en ese muchacho. Quizá es eso por lo que pierde la cabeza y comienza a ayudar secretamente a esos niños.

Zuko tiene 16 años cuando conoce al niño que se supone salvará el mundo. Está él desparramado contra su espalda, recuperando la conciencia luego de haberla perdido al tratar de salvarlo de las tropas de la Nación del Fuego _nuevamente._

-Tú… ¡tú eres solo un muchacho! –Aang sonríe por su descubrimiento.

Zuko quiere hacer notar que él _no_ es un niño, pero la cabeza aún le rezumba y hablar parece demasiado trabajo.

-¿Eres el que nos ha estado siguiendo? –Katara estudia al Maestro Fuego- ¿el que causó la explosión que nos salvó de esos piratas?

Toma mucha de la concentración de Zuko para asentir mientras se esfuerza por sentare.

-¿Y eres la razón por la que esos rinocerontes de komodo se soltaran? –Sokka le apunta, sonriendo-. ¡Eso fue genial, hombre! Las topas de la Nación del Fuego estaban tan ocupadas atrapándolos de nuevo que nos perdieron la pista.

Zuko asiente de nuevo mientras se pone de pie.

-Pero si has estado ayudándonos todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué solo no nos _dijiste_? –Aang observa inquisitivamente al muchacho mayor con la expresión cada vez más deslumbrante-. Oye, ¡ahora puedes acompañarnos al Polo Norte! Y luego de que domine el Agua control allá y el Tierra Control con Bumi, ¡tú puedes ser mi maestro de Fuego!

Zuko quiere explicarle que solo está ayudándolos del mismo modo que su madre lo ayudó seis años atrás, quiere explicar que es el único modo en que puede algún día acercarse a darle las gracias por sacrificar su vida, quiere explicarles que cualquier victoria contra la Nación del Fuego es una victoria en contra de su padre. En lugar de eso niega con la cabeza y dice:

-Tengo que irme –luego se aleja sin mirar atrás.

Zuko tiene 16 años cuando encuentra su lugar en el mundo. Decide unirse al Avatar porque es el principio para un fin. No le importa que Katara y Sokka no confíen en él o que Toph estudie cada palabra que dice tratando de encontrar una mentira, no le importa el no confiar en _ellos_ lo suficiente como para decir quien es realmente. Su nombre es Lee y solo es otro refugiado más. Él y su madre huyeron de la Nación del Fuego cuando era pequeño para que no tuviera que unirse a la armada. Es lo más cercano a la verdad, y no importa dado que el Príncipe Zuko murió seis años atrás.

El Avatar es el único suficientemente poderoso como para forzar la entrada en la capital de la Nación del Fuego, es el único capaz de infiltrar a Zuko en el palacio. Incluso si la madre de Zuko hizo todo lo que podía para mantenerlo alejado de ese edificio, es el único lugar en el que Zuko quiere estar, es el único lugar en el que puede encarar a su padre y obtener venganza en el Señor del Fuego por ser un asesino y arrebatarle a la única persona que de verdad lo amó.

-Así que cuando domines los cuatro elementos, ¿me ayudarás a enfrentarme al Señor del Fuego? –Zuko escudriña a Aang, quién aún batalla con Tierra Control.

-¿Por qué quieres tanto enfrentarte al Señor del Fuego? –Aang deja de tratar de mover una roca y arruga el ceño hacia el otro muchacho.

-Porque tengo que hacerlo –Zuko gira la cabeza.

-No _tienes que_. Es decir, yo soy el que se supone tiene que enfrentarse al Señor del Fuego y traer el balance al mundo –dando una patada contra el suelo, Aang manda a volar la roca-. Si tratas de enfrentarte al Señor del Fuego puedes terminar herido –su voz es profunda para un niño de 12 años- y no quiero ver a nadie herido por mi culpa.

Zuko no presiona con el asunto porque teme decir mucho sobre su pasado, en lugar de eso asiente como si entendiera y decide que quizá explicará todo en otra ocasión. Quizá les diga a todos sobre su madre y el modo en que solía leerle a la luz de una vela y el modo en que solía abrazarlo durante las tormentas y el modo en que murió para salvarle la vida. Quizá les dirá que el monstruo al que todos temen es también su padre. Quizá entonces ellos entiendan porque debe ser él el que derrote a Ozai.

Puede sentir la mirada extrañada de Aang, pero no le importa porque está pensando en el tiempo en el que tenía 10 años y su madre camino de puntitas hacia su habitación a la mitad de la noche…


End file.
